A Foxes Path in The Dragon Age (Discontinued Will Be Rewriting On AO3)
by Spirit Flying
Summary: Alexis has always been adapting to sudden changes, so when she has to choose between being burned alive by fire or a green crack in reality; its rather obvious she takes a chance with the crack in reality. Which, she supposes, is something she thankful to her past self for. She's not alone anymore, after all. (I posted this without my betas permission, so it may be edited later)
1. Chapter 1

Pain. It was something she had become somewhat used to since she came to Thedas a year ago. But having such concentrated pain in the center of a specific body part -said part being her left palm- was unusual. Another unusual thing being chained and kneeling on a cold floor with armed men surrounding her. Alexis frowned and began to wrack her brain to figure out what the hell happened and how she got here. Because she was busy racking her brain for the missing memories, she missed the two women entering until the armored one spoke, "Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now. The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you." Alexis startled and looked up, feeling confused. She looked at the duo another moment before slowly shaking her head with a shrug. The armoured woman growled and grabbed the pained hand as it sparked, "Explain this!" She snarled. "I can't!" Alexis snapped, raising her head from where it had fallen to briefly glare at the woman. "What do you mean you can't?" She hissed. "Exactly that! I don't know what it is or where it came from!" Alexis insisted. "You're lying!" The woman said grabbing onto her, making her flinch, and try to put her hands up in defence. The other woman was quick to pull the Armored one back, "We need her, Cassandra." Alexis looked back and forth between the two, feeling hesitation before speaking, "So what happens now?" The still unnamed woman turned back. "Do you remember what happened, How this began?" She questioned, far calmer then her companion. Alexis bit her lip and stayed silent for a moment as she wracked her brain for any information. "I remember running. Things were chasing me, and then… a woman?" She spoke softly, feeling her confusion grow. "A woman?" Unnamed pressed. "Yeah, she reached out to me, but then…" Alexis groaned slightly when the memory slipped from her grasp. Cassandra walked by her and pushed Unnamed back towards the door gently. "Go to the Forward Camp, Leliana. I will take her to the Rift." Cassandra ordered. Leliana nodded before turning and leaving. Cassandra turned to Alexis and knelt down, fiddling with the shackles. "What did happen?" Alexis asked softly as Cassandra traded the chains for rope to bind her hands. Cassandra was silent as she helped Alexis to her feet. "It would be easier to show you." She replied grimly, leading her out of the room.

Alexis flinched as light burned her eyes as she left the dungeon. She gasped, staring up at the large hole in the sky. "Fucking Hell." She whispered in horror. "We call it 'The Breach.' It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour." Cassandra starts, "It's not the only of such rifts, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave." Alexis' gaze turned to her, fear and anxiety curling in her gut. "An explosion can cause that?" She whispered, horrified. 'I've heard of explosions leveling entire cities, considering where I lived before. But ripping a hole in the sky?' She thought, swallowing. "This one did." Cassandra stated, "Unless we act, The Breach may grow until it swallows the world." As if confirming the woman's words The Breach expanded, and the Mark reacted to it, bringing Alexis to her knees and causing her to scream in pain. She whined, pulling her hands to her stomach and curled over it. Cassandra knelt down in front of her and spoke, "Each time The Breach expands, your mark spreads… And it is killing you." Alexis looks up at her, eyes wide. Alexis opens her mouth, pauses, before barreling forward. "Anything that threatens the world, threatens my Family. If you think I can help, I will." She said, lips thinning and determination burning in her gut, replacing the fear and anxiety briefly. Cassandra nodded and pulled Alexis to her feet. As Cassandra led Alexis through the village, she could feel the glares and hatred being directed to her by the villagers, Alexis bowed her head and hunched her shoulders, tensing. "They have decided your guilt. They need it." She started, "The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together. Now they are dead." As they approached, the gates were opened. "We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves. As she did. Until The Breach is sealed." She continued. Cassandra moved in front of her and pulls out a dagger. "There will be a trial. I can promise no more." She sliced through the ropes freeing Alexis' hands, "Come, it is not far." Alexis rubs at her wrist, refusing to look at her left palm. "And where, exactly, is that?" She asks. "Your Mark must be tested on something smaller than The Breach." Was her only response.

Alexis kept close to Cassandra as they crossed the bridge. Studiously avoiding looking at the wrapped bodies of the deceased. "Open the gate! We are going into the valley." Cassandra called out. There were three spiked barricades pass the gates with two soldiers behind each. They moved passed the barricades and three soldiers who were moving back towards the town. "Maker, it's the end of the world." One of the soldiers had moaned as they passed. As they made their way up the slope, Alexis' Mark acted up, bringing her to her knees once more as she groans in pain. Cassandra was quick to pull her to her feet, "The pulses are coming faster now. The larger the breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face."

As the women continued on, Alexis questioned Cassandra. "Does anyone know how I may have survived the blast?" She asked. "They said you… stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was. Everything farther in the valley was laid waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I suppose you'll see soon enough." She explained. As Alexis and Cassandra pass over another part of the bridge behind a group of soldiers, a green fireball -a meteor?- struck the bridge, breaking it and causing the women to fall to the frozen river below. Alexis cursed, dropping into a roll. Another fire strikes and a Shade appears. "Stay behind me!" Cassandra snapped lunging forward with her sword drawn. As she does so, another Shade rises out of the ground between them. A quick survey of the areas close to Alexis reveal a sword on the ground to her left. She jumps for it and weighs it briefly. She already missed her old sword, she hated broadswords. "It'll have to do." She grumbles, before charging at the Shade. She stepped to the side to dodge the charging demon and brought the sword up, swinging it down in an effort to decapitate the thing. She missed but she managed a good hit on its side. She pulled back quickly and moved before the thing could attack her. She shifted behind it and before it could turned stabbed it in the back, and it seemed to melt away into the ground. "Its over." Alexis sighs, looking at its remains. She turned to Cassandra and flinched back when she noticed she was pointing her weapon at her. "Drop your weapon! Now!" She bit out harshly. Alexis looked at her like she grew a second head, but rolled her eyes and did so. It wasn't like she needed a sword to be dangerous. There was a brief standoff before Cassandra sighed and put her sword away. "Pick it up. I cannot protect at all times, and I cannot expect you to be defenseless. I should remember that you came willing." She said. Alexis examined her for a moment before bending down and picking the sword up. A quick examination and she found a scabbard that seem to match it, buckling it around her waist. A small satchel was soon found and thrown over her head. "Right, lead the way?" She hummed. Cassandra nodded, handed her a few potions, which she packed into the satchel, before leading them over a small hill. There were two Shades on the frozen river, "There! If we flank them, we may gain an advantage!" It did not take long to get rid of the Shades, and the Wraith that had formed on the stairs. Alexis and Cassandra continued up another set of steeper stairs, and she could hear fighting ahead. "Oh for Fucks sake!" Alexis groaned, drawing her sword once more. "You can hear the fighting." Cassandra called.

"Who exactly is fighting?"

"You will see soon. We must help them."

They were soon upon a group consisting of an elf mage, a dwarf with a crossbow and two soldiers fighting against demons that fell from a smaller rift. Alexis shot forward, blocking an attack from a demon that was aiming for a soldier. She grabbed its arm and ice crawled out from under her hand and engulfed the demon. She brought her sword down quickly, shattering it. Before she could attack another one, the elf mage grabbed her left hand and pulled in the direction of the rift. "Quickly! Before more come through!" He called. A strip of magic connected her hand to the rift, and she winced when the rifts magic began to pull at the Mark harshly. Alexis grimaced and began to pull back. When that felt like it wasn't working completely, she began to imagine she was stitching it closed. Which, thankfully, it did. She turned to the Elf in confusion, "What did you do?" The Elf seemed to smile, tilting his head. "I did nothing. The credit is yours." He replied. Alexis frowned at him, "You mean this mark." He dipped his head. "Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach's wake – and it seems I was correct." He explained. Cassandra moved closer to Alexis and the Elf. "Meaning it could also close The Breach itself." She said, speaking more to the Elf than Alexis. The Elf nodded, "Quite Possibly, yes. It seems you hold the key to our salvation." He directed the first part to Cassandra and the second to Alexis. Alexis frowned and wrinkled her nose. "Good to know! And here I thought we'd be ass deep in demons forever." The dwarf stated, walking up as well and startling a small laugh out of Alexis. He turned to her and said, "Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong." He grinned, turning and winking at Cassandra; who scowled in response. Alexis laughed again, "Alexis Law. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." She dipped her head in greeting. "You may reconsider that stance in time." The Elf said. "Aww, I'm sure we'll become great friends in the valley, Chuckles." Varric teased. "Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated, Varric, but…" Cassandra started, but was quickly interrupted by the dwarf, "Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me." The woman made a disgusted noise and turned away from the dwarf. "My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live." The Elf said, catching Alexis attention once more. 'Holy shit, his voice.' Alexis stared at him for a moment before looking to Varric as he spoke once again, "He means, 'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.'" Alexis turned to the Elf and cocked her head to the side, "You seem to know a great deal about it all." She prodded. "Like you seem to be, Solas is an apostate." Cassandra spoke up before him, and Alexis turned her eyes to the woman who was looking at her with a frown. Alexis shrugged, "I'm picky about the kind of staff I use. My personal -and preferred- one is with my Family in the Hinterlands." She said, answering the Seekers unasked question. "Technically, all mages are now apostates, Cassandra. My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed regardless of origin." Though he first spoke to Cassandra, the rest of Solas' speech was directed to the group. "I suppose I owe you my thanks, than." She said, dipping her head again in small bow. "Thank me only if we manage to close the Breach without killing you in the process." He replied, a small smirk tugging at his lips. "Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have ever seen." He said, turning to said woman. "And while your prisoner is a mage, I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power." He continued. 'I'm not sure if I should be insulted by that or not. Though I am thankful he's at least seems to be on my side.' Alexis hummed thoughtfully. Cassandra sighed, and nodded, "Understood. We must get to the forward camp quickly." She turned to the two soldiers and spoke to them quickly, sending them back to Haven it seemed. "We'll, Bianca's excited!" Varric said cheerily, forcing a giggle out of Alexis as he moved pass. "This way, down the bank. The road ahead is blocked." Cassandra called, motioning to a little gap that had some wood blocking it to the right of the clearing. "We must move quickly." Solas agreed, moving forward. Alexis was quick to follow them, letting the Seeker lead.

It didn't take long for them to come across more demons and waithes, which caused Alexis to groan silently. Granted, it probably wouldn't take very long, but it was still rather annoying. "Glad You brought me now, Seeker?" Varric taunted. Like she had predicted it didn't take long to dispatch the demons. 'Honestly.' Alexis huffed and followed them up another staircase. "So, where are you from, exactly? Your accent is unfamiliar." Varric asked, looking at her as she fell in line beside him. Alexis hummed, "It's rather complicated, so If I survive this shit, I'll tell you." She promised. He grinned at her and nodded. Suddenly the mark flared again, and she coughed with a curse. "We must hurry, before the Mark consumes them." Solas stated with urgency. Alexis almost groaned at the sight of more stairs. 'Stars damn it.' "So, are you innocent?" Varric questioned, sounding genuinely interested. "Probably. I remember meeting the Divine briefly when I got there, she seemed kind; if a bit idealistic. Not the kind of person I'd go out of my way to kill. Not that I'd go out of my way to kill anyone. Unless, of course, they attack me or mine. And as far as I'm aware, she has never done so." Alexis replied, keeping her eyes forward. "That'll get you every time. Should have spun a story." Varric said, clicking his tongue in mock disappointment. "That's what you would have done." Cassandra snipped at him. "It's more believable, and less prone to result in premature execution." He shot back, startling another laugh out of Alexis.

"I hope Leiliana made it through all this." Alexis heard Cassandra say. "She's resourceful, Seeker." Varric reassured. "We will see for ourselves at the forward camp. We're almost there." Solas added. After walking up another hill, they came upon more soldiers fighting against demons coming out of another rift. Alexis was quick to throw a barrier up around herself, to protect herself so she could close the rift safely. After that was done, if didn't take much longer to get rid of the demons. Cassandra turned to the gates, "The rift is gone! Open the gate!" The soldiers saluted, straightening up. "Right away, Lady Cassandra!" The corused. Solas turned to Alexis, "We are clear for the moment. Well done." She shot him a smile, following after Cassandra. "Whatever that thing on your hand is, it's useful." Varric piped up.

They were quick to make their way through the camp and towards where Leilana was speaking -more like arguing- with a man in chantry robes. "We must prepare the soldiers!" Leliana spoke harshly spoke to the man. "We will do no such thing." He replied back, glaring at her. "The prisoner must get to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. It is our only chance!" She hissed, jaw set. "You have already caused enough trouble without resorting to this exercise in futility." He snapped. "I have caused trouble?" She questioned back. "You, Cassandra, the Most Holy — haven't you all done enough already?" He seemed somewhat tired. "Your not in command here." Leliana said, her glare deepening. "Enough! I will not have it!" He finally snapped. That was when they noticed us approaching. "Ah, here they come." The man's voice seemed somewhat mocking. Leliana's eyes showed relief as she spoke, "You made it. Chancellor Roderick, this—"

"I know who she is. As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution."

Cassandra straightened Up, anger appearing on her face, "'Order me'? You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!" Roderick glared back, "And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!" He snipped back. "We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know." Leliana spoke more calmly, seemingly more relaxed with the group there. "Justinia is dead! We must elect a replacement, and obey her orders on the matter!" Roderick snapped, distress seeping into his voice. "And what of the breach? Just gonna leave it hanging?" Alexis asked, crossing her arms and shifting her weight from one foot to another. The mans attention snapped to her, "You brought this on us in the first place!" Alexis' eyes narrowed, breathed smoke out of her mouth -a trick Ignis had taught her- and into the Chancellors face, causing him to flinch. She ignored both Varrics snort and Cassandras disapproving look. The Chancellor shot her a wary look before turning his attention back to the Seeker. "Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless." He spoke, defeat in his voice. "We can stop this before it's too late." Cassandra said, voice and body showing determination. "How? You won't survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers." He snipped back. "So you're just going to give up? There is always a chance. Even if its slim." Alexis snapped. She may not be an Optimist, but she wasn't exactly a Pessimist either. "She is right. We have to try. We must get to the temple, charging with the soldiers will be easiest." Cassandra agreed, nodding. Leliana was quick to butt in, "But not the safest, our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains." Cassandra frowned at her. "We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It is too risky." She argued. "Listen to me. Abandon this now before more lives are lost!" The Chancellor pleaded. The breach expanded and the Mark flared, causing Alexis' hand to spasm, and she grabbed her wrist in an effort to hold it still. "And more will be lost if The Breach consumes us all." Alexis replied, squaring her shoulders and narrowed her eyes at him with a frown. "Then how do you think we should proceed?" Cassandra asked, turning to her. Alexis blinked, startled that she had asked her opinion. She bit her lip and she thought. 'The quicker we get there, the quicker The Breach will likely be closed.' She nodded to herself. "The mountain path. The quicker we get there the less likely more lives will be lost." Alexis said, looking up at the group. Cassandra grimaced but turned to Leliana, "Leliana, bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone." She walked past the Chancellor. The rest of the group were quick to follow her. "On your head be the consequences, Seeker." He called after them.

"The tunnel should be just ahead. The path to the temple lies just beyond it." Cassandra said, as they made their way up a few ladders. "What manner of tunnel is this? A mine?" Solas asked. "An old one, yes. These mountains are full of such paths." She replied, pausing to pull Alexis up the rest of the way. "And your missing soldiers are in there somewhere?" Varric questioned. "Along with whatever has detained them." Solas added. "We shall see soon enough." The Seeker huffed. Upon entering the mine they were immediately engaged in a fight with a cluster of demons who were taken care of immediately. They made their way through the mine quickly, pausing only long enough to finish the demons by the exit off. Varric sighs as he catches sight of a few corpses outside of the exit. "Guess we found the soldiers." He said, a frown on his face. "That cannot be all of them." Cassandra denied. "So the others could be holed up ahead?" Varric questioned. "Our priority must be the breach. Unless we seal it soon, no one is safe." Solas interrupted. "I'm leaving that to the one with the glowing hand." Varric snarked.

They soon came upon the remainder of the soldiers fighting against demons near a Rift. "Lady Cassandra!" One of the soldiers called in relief. "Luetinuet! You're alive!" Cassandra cried out. "Just barely!" Was the reply. The rift spawns another wave, and the chit chat fell waywards as they dealt with the demons so Alexis could close the rift. "Sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this." Solas complimented, coming to her side. She smiled at him, dipping her head in thanks. "Let's hope it works on the big one." Varric piped up. Cassandra aided one of the fallen soldiers. "Thank the Maker you finally arrived, Lady Cassandra. I don't think we could have held out much longer." The soldier said. "Thank our prisoner, Lieutenant. She insisted we come this way." Cassandra rebuffed, motioning to Alexis. "The prisoner? Then you…?" The soldier spoke haltingly, unsure. "Closing rifts and saving soldiers, that's what I do. That seems to be what I currently specialize in." Alexis hummed. "Then you have my sincere gratitude." The soldier replied, curling a fist over her heart with a slight bow. "The way into the valley behind us is clear for the moment. Go, while you still can." Cassandra ordered. "At once." The soldier turned to her group, "Lets move! Quickly!" With that the soldiers left the way the group came. "The path ahead appears to be clear of demons as well." Solas observed. "Then let us hurry, for that may change." Alexis sighed, turning to Cassandra for directions. "Down the ladder. That's the way to the temple." The woman said directing them to said ladder, which they made their way down Quickly. As they made their way down the planks and stairs Varric spoke up, "So… Holes in the fade don't just accidentally happen, right?" This was something Alexis could actually. "Oh it's possible alright. Though I am unsure of the actual circumstances in which it happens." She said, a small smile on her lips. "If enough magic is brought to bear, it is possible." Solas answered, looking at her curiously. "But there are easier ways to make things explode." Varric said. "That is true." Solas agreed. "We will consider how this happened once the immediate danger is past." Cassandra said, pushing them faster. Which was good, as they reached the ruins soon after. "The Temple of Sacred Ashes." Solas announced. "Or what's left of it." Varric sighed, frowning as he looked around. Cassandra motioned to an area nearby, "That is where you walked out of the Fade and our soldiers found you. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was." Alexis let out a sharp breath, nodding. She swallowed as she caught sight of the burned and charred corpses. The closer the group, the better the look they got of the Breach. "Pretty high up." Alexis muttered, frowning as she wondered how the hell she was gonna close it all the way from down here. "You're here! Thank the Maker!" They turned to see Leliana and a group of soldiers with her. "Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple." Cassandra ordered, receiving a nod, before she turned to Alexis. "This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?" She asked. Alexis nodded, "If you can get me up there." Solas, however, was quick to interrupt, "No. This rift was the first, and it is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach." Cassandra looked at him before nodding. "Then let's find a way down. And be careful." She said. She looked around before motioning to a path to the right. Leliana joined up with the group and as they made their way around the Temple, voices echoed around them.

"Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice."

Cassandras head snapped up, "What are we hearing?"

"At a guess; the person who created the Breach."

Suddenly Alexis could feel a humming in the air, penetrating her to her bones. The cause became clear when red glowing stones came into view. "You know this stuff if red lyrium, Seeker." Varric called. "I see it, Varric." Cassandra replied. "But what is it doing here?" He stressed, a frown on his lips. "Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it…" Solas suggested. "It's evil. Whatever you do, don't touch it." He ordered. "You really don't have to tell me twice." Alexis said walking as far from it as possible. Varric looked at her curiously, before widening his eyes in realization. "You've encountered it before, as well." It was a statement. Alexis nodded, but before she could speak, the Voices echoed.

"Keep the sacrifice still."

"Someone help me!"

"That is Divine Justinia's Voice!" Cassandra gasp. As the group descended to the temple floor, the Mark begins to crackle, causing her hand to spasm again. The Voices Called out again.

"Someone help me!"

"What in Stars name is going on here?"

Cassandra turned to Alexis, "That was your voice! Most Holy called out to you. But…" she paused, unsure of how to continue. Suddenly the rift pulse and a scene appeared.

Alexis could be seen breaking the doors opened, and stumbling into the room. "What in Stars name is going on here?" She questioned harshly. "Run, while you can! Warn them!" The Divine called out from where she was hanging with her arms out. "We have An intruder. Kill her, now!"

And the scene cuts out. Cassandra snapped her head to her, "You were there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?" Alexis recoiled away from her, shaking her head wildly. "I don't know! I can't remember!" She denied. "Echoes of what happened here. The fade bleeds into this place." Solas announced. The group turns to him. "This rift is not sealed, but it is closed… albeit temporarily." Solas started, "I believe that with the mark, the rift can be opened, and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side." He explained.

"That means demons. Stand ready!"

Everyone in the group spread out and Alexis held up her Marked hand. Upon connecting to the rift, she ripped it open. Not even a few seconds later and a large horned demon appeared. "We must strip its defenses! Quickly, wear it down!" Cassandra called. Alexis breathed in deeply before releasing a cold wind of ice, slowing down the demon significantly and as the others began to pepper the demon with attacks; Cassandra called out, "Quickly! Disrupt the Rift!" Alexis threw up a barrier, just in case and held up her hand to reconnect it to the rift. She managed to disrupt it once, before turning to to deal with a few demons that spawned near her. A few Fire Breaths and they were taken care of. She slowed the Pride Demon again and renewed her barrier, turning her attention to the rift. This repeated another five or so times before with one last tug the rift closed. As it did so, it exploded and throwing everyone down. The world turned black for Alexis as she slammed her head on the ground, her last sight being the Breach flaring.


	2. Chapter 2

I was going to warn earlier, but I'm lazy (and I forgot) so I'm posting the 'warning' here in this chapter. This is a sort of three way crossover between DAI, Pokemon, and Harry Potter. Granted, I don't plan on ever exploring either world in this book. Or ever exploring the Pokemon one. The Harry Potter one will Probably only happen in a One-Shot/drabble book separate from this one. So do be warned. Also. Don't hesitate to criticize something! (Admittedly, I'm looking forward to any flames/hate I may get.) There will be another note at the bottom.

Alexis' eyes snapped out, looking at the blurry ceiling before sitting up. She looked around, eyes snapping up at the sound of something dropping. "Oh! I didn't know you were awake! I swear!" A young even woman sputtered, backing away. She blinked, "Easy, darling. No need to panic." She held up her hands in a non-threatening manner. It didn't seem to help much as the woman fell to her hands and knees and bowed her head. Alexis felt dread and anxiety well up in the pit of her stomach. _'Oh no.'_ She had a feeling She knew where this was going. "I beg you forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant. You are back in Haven, my Lady. They say you saved us. The Breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand. It's all anyone has talked about for the last three days." The woman said. Alexis threw her legs over the edge of the bed, and tilted her head, "Are we safe? Did we succeed?" She sighed and stood up when she noticed the woman's reluctance to stand. She approached and pulled the woman to her feet. "Please don't bow. I'm only human." Alexis pleaded gently. The woman nodded, head moving jerkingly. "Thank you. Now, I hate to bother; but my previous question still requires an answer." Alexis pushed gently. "Oh, it is no bother, My Lady! The Breach is still in the sky, but that's what they say." She said, wringing her hands. Alexis nodded and pulled away from the woman. The woman began to back away towards the door, "I'm certain Lady Cassandra would want to know you've wakened. She said, 'At Once.'" Alexis cocked her head to the side. "Her location?" She asked. "In the Chantry, with the Lord Chancellor. 'At once,' she said." The woman answered, before all but fleeing. Alexis blinked, bemused, before looking down at the box she dropped. Kneeling down she opened it to see it filled with Elfroot. She took out a leaf and ate it, feeling her stomach settle a bit. She stood up and took a few deep breaths. "Right, let us see what the dearest Seeker wants." With that, after placing the rest of the Elfroot on the table, she left the cabin. Only to freeze immediately after she stepped foot out of the door. A bunch of soldiers and civilians lined the street. _'Shit.' _She took another deep breath, squared her shoulders and held her head up. She kept her gaze forward as she walked forward, making her way to the Chantry as fast as she could without making it seem as if she was rushing. Alexis dipped her head to the Sister standing outside the chantry doors and entered quickly, looking around. The place seemed empty of outside presence and as she walked, she could hear the voices of Seeker Cassandra and Chancellor Roderick arguing behind the door at the end of the room.

"Have you gone completely mad? She should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately, to be tried by whomever becomes Divine!"

"I do not believe she is guilty."

"The prisoner failed, Seeker. The Breach is still in the sky. For all you know, she intended it this way."

"I do not believe that."

"That is not for you to decide. Your duty is to serve the Chantry."

"My duty is to serve the principles on which the Chantry was founded, Chancellor. As is yours."

Alexis didn't linger, pushing the door open and stepping into the room, keeping part of her attention on the guards on either side of the door. It seemed it wasn't just Cassandra and the Chancellor, as Leliana was here as well. "Chain her. I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial." The Chancellor ordered. "Disregard that and leave us." Cassandra countered. The guards saluted and left, much to the Chancellors embarrassment. "You walk a dangerous line, Seeker." He snapped at her. "The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it." Cassandra replied calmly, but firmly. _'As you seem intent on doing.' _Alexis added mentally before speaking up, "I did everything I could given the circumstances and yet you still see me as a suspect?" The Chancellor turned a glare onto her. "You most certainly are." He confirmed. "No, she isn't. Have a care, Chancellor, the Breach is not the only threat we face." Cassandra contradicted once more. "Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others — or have allies who yet live." Leliana spoke up for the first time since Alexis entered the Chantry. Chancellor Roderick looked affronted, obviously understanding what she wasn't saying. "I am a suspect?" He asked. "You, and many others." Leliana confirmed. "But not the prisoner!" He snapped. "I heard the voices in the temple. The Divine called to her for help." Cassandra said, straightening. "So her survival, that thing on her hand — all a coincidence?" He asked, frustrated. "Providence. The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour." Cassandra spoke as though it were obvious. _'Which it isn't. Seriously, why would a god pick me. I am neither religious nor a prime example of all things good.' _"Woah, let's not. For one, I am a Mage. Odd though I may be. That's not even going into the fact I do not follow you Maker." Alexis was quick to inform. "No matter what you are, or what you believe, you are exactly what we needed when we needed it." She replied. Alexis clenched her teeth, looked at her in partial horror. _'I don't want to be a Saviour! I've seen, well read, what happens to Saviours and Heroes.' _She swallowed down the bile that rose in her throat as anxiety coiled stronger in her stomach. "The Breach remains and your mark remains our only hope of closing it." Leliana said to her, probably intending it to be soothing. "This is not for you to decide." The Chancellor hissed. Suddenly Cassandra slammed a thick book onto the table. Alexis jumped a bit, looking at her wide eyed. _'Where the hell she get that?' _"You know what this is, Chancellor?" She didn't wait for him to answer, "A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn. We will close the breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order. With or without your approval." She spoke sharply, and with confidence, jabbing a finger at the Chancellor as she backed him up and it resulted in him leaving. Alexis winced, she was pretty sure that all of the Inquisitions from her home were all bad. She rather hopes this one didn't turn out the same way. "This is the Divine's directive: rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren't ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support." Leliana, though she spoke sensibly, obviously was not objecting to it. "But we have no choice; we must act now." Cassandra agreed, before turning to Alexis. "Preferably, with you at our side." She added. Alexis sighed, "This was _not _what I was picturing when I woke. I will do what I can to aid you and yours." Cassandra smiled, sharply angled face softening briefly as she held out her hand. Alexis grabbed it with her own and they shook.

"Does it trouble you?" Cassandra asked, motioning to Alexis hand. She frowned and looked at it. "It's a bit disconcerting, but no, not particularly." She replied. "We take our victories where we can." Cassandra spoke with a nod. "What's important is that your mark is now stable, as is the Breach. You've given us time, and Solas believes a second attempt might succeed — provided the mark has more power. The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by." Cassandra explained, and Alexis nodded absently, looking at the Mark for another moment before letting the hand fall. "Well, there's no harm in powering something we don't have a big understanding of." Alexis spoke flatly. "Keep hold of that humour. You may need it in coming times." Cassandra replied with a smirk. They entered the designated war room, to find Leliana, a blonde man, and a dark skinned woman waiting around the table. "May I present Commander Cullen Rutherford, head of the Inquisition's Forces." Cassandra introduced. Alexis bowed her head to the man, who nodded back. "Such as they are. We lost many soldiers in the valley, and I fear many more before this is through." He spoke as way of greeting. Alexis grimaced, "Death may be inevitable, but that does not mean I will not do what I can to prevent soldiers from falling to his hand earlier than their time." The group blinked at her and she flushed, looking down. "Wise words. Now this is Lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat." Cassandra said, her voice seemed to hold a trace of approval. "I have heard much. A pleasure to meet you at last." She said, dipping her head in greeting. "And of course you've already met Sister Leliana." She finished. "My position here involves a degree of…" Leliana seemed to hesitant on how to explain before Cassandra interrupted. "She is our spymaster."

"Yes. Tactfully put, Cassandra."

Alexis grinned at Leliana's exasperation. "Impressive titles. I'm not sure if I should be jealous or not." Alexis jokes. "So, why am I here?" She added. "I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good." Cassandra stated, receiving a nod from the brunette. "Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help." Leliana replied. "I still disagree. The templars could serve just as well." Cullen said. "We need power, Commander. Enough magic poured into that mark—"

"Might destroy us all. Templars could suppress the Breach, weaken it so—"

"Pure Speculation." Leliana interrupted. "I was a templar. I know what they're capable of." He replied, frown marring his face. "Unfortunately, neither group will speak to us yet. The Chantry has denounced the inquisition—" Josephine turned to Alexis, "And you, Specifically." Alexis brows furrowed in confusion, before realization sunk in. "Ah. Right. Supposed Herald of Andraste I am. That was rather quick, though." She hummed. "Shouldn't they be busy arguing over who's going to become Divine?" Cullen sighed. "Yes, it is as you said. Some are calling you the 'Herald of Andraste,' and that frightens the Chantry." Josephine said. "The remaining Clerics have declared it blasphemy, and we heretics for harboring you." Alexis sighed, _'Admittedly, you can't exactly blame them.' _"Chancellor Roderick's doing, no doubt." Cassandra frowned. "It limits our options. Approaching the mages or templars for help is currently out of the question." Josephine sighed, frowning. "Will they attack us?" Alexis asked, crossing her arms. "With what? They only have words at their disposal." Cullen asked, mockingly. Alexis snapped her eyes to him, frowning at him. "Words can be incredibly powerful, especially when something is worded corrected. There's also the fact that the Chantry holds influence we do not." Alexis contradicted. Josephine looked at her, impressed. Apparently, that seemed to chastise him, as he grimaced and looked away briefly. "There is something you can do." Leliana said, looking at Alexis. "A Chantry Cleric by the name Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She is not far, and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable." She finished. Alexis nodded, "and her location?" Leliana smiled. "The Hinterlands near Redcliffe. She is tending to the wounded there." She replied. "Look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition's influence while you're there." Cullen requested. "As well as agents to extend our reach beyond this valley, and you're better suited than anyone to recruit them." Josephine added. "In the meantime, let's think of other options. I won't leave this all to the Herald." Cassandra said, spine straightening.

"Its empty." Alexis frowned, looking around the cavern where her family should have been. She grabbed the torch that was hanging on the Wall and lit it up. "No signs of struggle, so it means they left on their own free will." She hummed. "Do you know where they may have gone?" Solas asked. Alexis shook her head, before she caught sight of a piece of parchment. She picked it up and read the sloppy, smudged, and sometimes misspelled letter. "Ah. Their aiding at the Crossroads. Two birds with one stone than. Let's head to the Inquisition Camp, now." Alexis said, burning the letter.

They were greeted by an auburn hair dwarf with freckles. "The Herald of Andraste! I've heard the stories. Everyone has. We know what you did at the Breach." She said in way of greeting. "Everyone's a little nervous around mages right now, but you'll get no back talk here. That's a promise." She continued, grinning a little. "Inquisition Scout Harding, at your service. I — all of us here — we'll do whatever we can to help." She finished, introducing herself. "Harding, huh? Ever been to Kirkwall's Hightown?" Varric asked, lips quirked up in a smirk. Scout Harding turned to him in confusion, "Can't say that I have, why?"

"Cause you'd be harding in- ugh, never mind."

Alexis snorted as Cassandra let out a disgusted sound. "I'm starting to worry about these 'stories' that everyone's heard." Alexis says. "Oh. There's nothing to worry about. They only say you're the last great hope for Thedas." Scout Harding replied. Alexis' face fell flat, "Oh. How Wonderful."

"The Hinterlands are as good a place as any to start fixing things." She replied. "To get back on track; What's the situation out here in the Hinterlands?" Alexis sighed, grabbing her left wrist behind her back. "We came to secure horses from Redcliffe's old horsemaster. I grew up here, and people always said that Dennet's herd were the strongest and fastest this side of the Frostbacks. But with the mage-templar fighting getting worse, we couldn't get to Dennet. Maker only knows if he's even still alive. Mother Giselle's at the crossroads helping refugees and the wounded. Our latest reports say that the war's spread there too. Corporal Vale and our men are doing what they can to help protect the people, but they won't be able to hold out very long. You best get going. No time to lose." Harding said, before turning away and leaving the group to themselves. Following the path meant it did not take long for them to reach the crossroads where a group of Inquisition soldiers, plus a very familiar form of one Lucerne, were fighting off rogue Templars. "Lucerne!" Alexis called in greeting. The sole Qunari turned to them, stitched lips forming a smile at the sight of Alexis. "Inquisition forces! They're trying to protect the refugees!" Cassandra added. "Looks like they could use a hand." Varric said. Alexis nodded, pulling her sword free, and jumping into the fray.

The moment the fighting was done, Lucerne wrapped their sister in a hug, utterly relieved. "_Letters are okay and all, but seeing you with my own eyes is better._" they signed, shackles rattling as they moved their hands. "Sorry." Alexis apologized sheepishly. "Where are the Foxes?" She asked, realizing that she hadn't seen the duo in the fight. "_Watching our new charge._" Lucerne replied. Alexis looked at her in confusion, "New charge?" Lucerne nodded. "_About a week after you left for the Conclave a young human boy appeared in the cave. When I finally got him to talk and not fear me, he explained that he had been running from his cousin and his cousins friends. From what I could tell he didn't have a good home life. I may have been chained and bound all my life, but at least I was taken care off._" Lucerne glared off to the side, obviously pissed. Which didn't happen often considering their upbringing. "So, your family are Qunari?" Alexis turned to see Varric and the others watching them interact. "No, just them." Alexis stood back, motioning to Lucerne. "Right! Proper introduction and you will meet the others later. This is Lucerne, a former Qunari Mage. I met her in Seheron." She grinned happily. "A pleasure to meet you, I am Solas." Solas spoke first, dipping his head. Lucerne waved back. "Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasional unwelcome tagalong." Varric greeted, word for word of his introduction to Alexis, getting an eye roll from both women. "Cassandra is my name." Cassandra nodded. Alexis turned back to Lucerne, "Can you take me to Mother Giselle? I need to speak with her." Lucerne looked at me and nodded, motioning her with her head to follow.

Cassandra split off to go and speak with Corporal Vale. Mother Giselle was speaking with a wounded soldier as the rest of the group approached, convincing him to let a mage aid him. "Mother Giselle?" Alexis called as she finished speaking to the soldier. The Mother stood and turned to face her. "I am. And you must be the one they're calling the Herald of Andraste." She greeted. "I suppose, though not through any choice of my own." Alexis replied, arms crossing. "We seldom have much say in our fate, I'm sad to say." Mother Giselle said. Alexis hummed in agreement, nodding. "You are not against magic?" She asked her. "We do not teach that magic is evil. We teach that pride is evil — and does not corrupt only mages. But I did not ask you to come simply to debate with me." The Mother said. Alexis grinned, laughing. "I like you. What did you wish to speak about?" She asked. Alexis waved away the rest of the group as she followed after the Mother. "I know of the Chantry's denouncement, and I'm familiar with those behind it. I won't lie to you: some of them are grandstanding, hoping to increase their chances of becoming the new Divine. Some are simply terrified. So many good people, senselessly taken from us…" she spoke softly, obviously mourning for those lost. "I don't care much for people I do not know, but it was still a tragedy that happened." Alexis sighed, frowning. "Fear makes us desperate, but hopefully not beyond reason." Mother Giselle sighed, Looking down. "Go to them. Convince the remaining Clerics you are no demon to be feared. They have heard only frightening tales of you. Give them something else to believe." She urged looking back at her. "Will that not just make it worse? They don't exactly like me or mine." Alexis asked, frowning. "Because you are a mage?" Mother Giselle questioned before pressing on, "Let me put it this way: you needn't convince them all. You just need some of them to doubt. Their power is their unified voice. Take that from them, and you receive the time you need." Alexis sighed, running her hand through the growing hair on the sides of her head. _'I need to find someone to reshave my head. Maybe I can convince Solas help me.' _She nibbled her lips, before nodding. "Alright, I'll go and speak with them. Thank you in advance for any aid you may give us." Alexis said, dipping her head. "I honestly don't know if you've been touched by fate or sent to help us… but I hope. Hope is what we need now. The people will listen to your rallying call, as they will listen to no other. You could build the Inquisition into a force that will deliver us… or destroy us. I will go to Haven and provide Sister Leliana the names of those in the Chantry that would be amenable to a gathering. It is not much, but I will do whatever I can." The Mother said, before turning and leaving. Alexis sighed again before turning to Lucerne who had followed them. "Alright, Let me meet this new charge." Alexis said. Lucerne nodded, motioning her to follow. "_He says his name is Harry, but that he doesn't like it. Can't say I'm surprised with the memories attached to it._" They signed. They soon came to a stop just outside the Crossroads where a tent was set up. A young boy, maybe around four or five sat with Ignis (probably to keep warm) in his lap and holding up Alexis' old copy of the Grimm Brothers Fairy Tales. Lucerne deliberately rattled their chains to announce them. The boy jumped, and his eyes snapped up. Alexis let out a sharp exhale. She recognized him immediately. _'Well shit.' _He looked at Alexis warily, squinting. "Hello, little one. My names Alexis. Lucerne says you'll be sticking with us." Alexis started, kneeling down to the kids level. The kid startled, shooting to his feet and knocking Ignis to the ground. "Yes, please! I'll do whatever you want me to! I don't want to be alone." He whispered the last part softly. "Easy, kid. You don't need to do anything. You're a kid, your meant to have fun." Alexis eased, putting her hands up non-threateningly. The boy nodded. "Come here for a moment, please. I wish to check something." Alexis requested, motioning him forward. He hesitated, looking to Lucerne, who nodded, before approaching, tightening his arms around the book. Once he was in arms reach she reached up slowly and brushed aside his bangs. She frowned when she saw the scar. She used her finger to trace it, using her magic to examine it. She pulled her finger away as if it were burned. She, nor Lucerne, was versed well in Spirit magic to do anything about the thing in his scar. "Shit. That's not good." Alexis muttered with a frown. "What? What's wrong?" The boy asked worriedly, hands coming up to cover up his scar. Alexis bit her lip, trying to decide It she should be blunt or not. She finally sighed. "There is something very bad in that scar of yours. I can't do anything about it because I am not well versed in that kind of magic." She finally answered, keeping it simple for him. The boy flinched, likely because of the word 'magic' if he had the same upbringing as his book counterpart. He swallowed, "C-Can you get rid of it?" He asked. Alexis sighed. "I can't, but I know someone who might be able to." She replied. She stood up and turned to Lucerne. "Stay here with him. I'm going to go fetch the mage I came with." Alexis ordered, receiving a nod in turn.

Alexis found the elf apostate tending to a wounded soldier. "Solas, I need you help." She called. The man finished healing the soldier before turning to her. "Yes? What is it?" He asked. "I need you to look at something for me." She said, jerking her head in the direction of her family. "Of course." He said, dipping his head.

"Hello again, little one." Alexis greeted, "This is my friend Solas, he's gonna take a look at your scar." She had explained the situation the the apostate on the way over here. Harry looked at the man, obviously trying not to oogle at his ears. "Is he going to get rid of the bad thing?" He asked, looking incredibly small. "I will most certainly try." Solas confirmed. "Do you need to look at my scar too?" Harry questioned, squirming away from Lucerne, whose arms he'd be in. "If you will allow me, yes." Solas replied, kneeling down. Harry shuffled forward moving his bangs aside. Solas raised his hand and placed it on the kids head. He let out a shuddering breath. "Yes, I see the problem. However, I can't remove it myself. I can isolate it to the scar and keep it from spreading, but thats all I can do. If we manage to find a skilled Necromancer, however, they may be able to remove it safely without harming our little friend here." Solas explained. Alexis sighed and nodded. "He's in no danger from it at the moment, I'd rather we be in the safety of Haven before attempting to isolate it, however." He added. "Okay. Thank you." He nodded before standing to leave. "Alright, I need to go and speak with Master Dennit about getting mounts for the Inquisition. Would you mind heading to Haven with the Mother? Take the kid and Ignis with you. Glaciers will stay with me." Alexis asked, turning to Lucerne. The Qunari nodded. Alexis grinned and turned to Harry, "Alright, dear. You'll be heading to our Home Base, while I'm busy. If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask." The boy nodded. Lucerne knocked on the tent pole, likely to wake Glacies if Alexis had to guess. Which turned out to be true, when Glacies white furry head poked out a few moments later. While they waited for Glacies to appear Lucerne had retrieved and given Alexis her Fox Staff, causing the young woman to smile. The little fox Pokemon cheered and tackled into her, knocking her to the ground. "Yes, I'm glad to see you too. You'll be staying with me while your mate and the others head to Haven, Okay." Alexis said. The Pokemon yipped, licking her cheek. "Herald! We are ready to go!" She turned to see Cassandra waving at her hand up. She nodded and turned back to her family, giving them one last goodbye before leaving them.

×It isn't stated outright, but the Pokemon are a Snowy Vulpix and a Fire Vulpix, if their names didn't give them away.

×Alexis is actually a SI and a Year older than myself, aka 19. She was eighteen when she arrived, and has stated in the previous chapter, has been in Thedas for a year.

×Dragon Age does in fact exist on Alexis' homework, it's just the first game she picked up was DAO and she lasted maybe 10 minutes before she got annoyed with the graphics and went back to Elder Scrolls (Specifically Skyrim). She never got around to picking it up again.

×Magic like what exist in Thedas does exist on Earth, but where the will needed to light a candle on Earth ended up being the will to create a large fireball on That as. So it took her a few months of practicing to get a decent handle on her magic in Thedas.

And That will be all for now. There is no set update schedule, it all depends on my will to write.


End file.
